there's nothing to lose now that I've found you
by Kate Skywalker
Summary: "...And he was hers. Always only hers. He belonged to no one but her. His body, heart and soul so utterly, willingly given to her."
**there's nothing to lose now that I've found you**

 **AN: Hope it's not too sappy. Enjoy.**

* * *

Anakin closed the door to the adjoining fresher and stood there, his eyes slowly falling onto his bride of just few days. She was radiant, as always. Intoxicating. Very much so.

She was lying on their king-sized bed, strewn with white sheets and cushions with a contrasting midnight blue duvet which was currently tucked around Padmé to keep her warm through the cool spring night. The color of the duvet complimented the moonlight streaming through the open curtained windows just as the snow white sheet complimented the porcelain like skin of his beloved. Anakin shivered as a gust of wind licked across his own bare torso. His skin tingled.

A smile of mixed trepidation and elation appeared on his face briefly. Eyes trained on her form, he could barely register her soft whispers. Her voice resembled a siren call, too innocent and gentle outside but lustful and wanton on the inside. He found the comparison very fitting. The young and feisty Senator, champion of peace, reserved in public but no less fierce on the Senate floor, her passion matched his when it came to intimacy. Their potential not yet fully explored, as they were both bound by the initial fears and insecurities laced with nervousness with the newness of it all.

She willed him closer, and closer he approached, transfixed. Padmé would describe the stare as a combination of worship and reverence. No one could look at her the way Anakin did. Sometimes, his stare would be just a bit too intensive and it unnerved her. But not too much. She found a liking in it. Reveled in it, basked in the feeling of being the sole center of his attention. And not only just in the carnal way. He desired her, as a person, her passion, her strength of character, her beliefs. _Her._ Not Senator Amidala, just Padmé.

Anakin could see she was bare, or at least topless, the sheet barely covered her chest as it moved up and down. Her legs were uncovered too, free for him to marvel at. Almost near her, Padmé propped herself on her arms and purposely lowered both the heavy duvet and the sheet with her legs, effectively exposing her breasts and belly to his hungry gaze. The sight almost made him stop right in his tracks. He could definitely feel the heat centering around his groin, all his blood slowly rushing to that one place. He finally came to stand in front of her and she looked up at him, daring him with her eyes, her perfect lips open just slightly, her eyes flickering along his frame, too.

A bit bolder than before, Anakin ventured a hand out. His organic hand. And slowly, reverently cupped her soft, tear-drop shaped breast. His kept his touch light on purpose, and almost immediately, he could feel goose-bumps gracing her skin, as well as the sharp intake of breath when his thumb briefly brushed her erect nipple. Biting his lips, he watched, as Padmé drew a deep breath and closed her eyes as a reaction to the contact with his skin. His hand trailed lower to brush against her small ribcage and Padmé leaned further into his touch, seeking it greedily. From her position, she allowed her own hand to join his in his explorations of her body. Small pale hand trailed along a large tanned one, starting from palm and continuing upwards along his forearm. She moved to sit up, revealing even more of her torso, the duvet coming to rest around her hips, giving a tantalizing glimpse of the place where her hips met with her thighs. She was so close to him he could feel her gentle breath on his body. He kept still, unable to move, and allowed her to take her fill. She gazed up at him as if he was some sort of deity in the form of a mortal. Her eyes took a mental note of his long, leanly muscled torso, until her gaze rested suggestively on his groin still covered by the towel folded around his waist.

This made Anakin shiver deliciously.

The hand that was gently thumbing her nipples came to hang uselessly by his side and Padmé allowed her own hand to come to whisper soft touches along his legs, starting low around his knees and trailing higher, over his towel covered thighs, her touch soft and delicate, she skimmed his athletic thighs, testing the strength of the muscles there and she got closer. Her hand trailed slowly upward, and all the while, they held each other captive by their intense gazes. When her hands trailed dangerously close under the towel, Anakin closed his eyes as a sharp hiss escaped his lips.

But Padmé was a tease and purposely avoided his rising cock. Her hand got to his waist and the movement made the towel unfold, leaving him in all his glory, naked to her adoring eyes. She grinned almost wickedly, seeing him so flustered and on the edge. She decided she could not be without his lips anymore, and, with a deliberate slowness, she came to rise and simultaneously trailing her hand along the sensitive area of his underbelly, a solitary finger trailing the thin line of blond hair leading from his groin. As she sat up, her head came only to his shoulder and yet again, she felt so small, so utterly loved and adored.

His hands settled around her round backside while Padmé kissed the tensed muscles of his chest and a sudden fierceness took hold of him. He cupped her backside and lifted her, as if she weighed nothing at all and laid her onto their luxurious bed, pining her there with his weight. They finally kissed long and deep, tongues exploring the unexplored depths of the softness of their mouths, hands tangling in each other's hair. Padmé widened her legs and allowed Anakin to rest in the cradle of her hips and she could feel him, rubbing the now hard length of his cock along her own soaked sex, teasing her, but not quite touching her fully.

Suddenly, Padmé pushed her new husband gently, giving up his lips for a moment. The action made Anakin ogle her nervously, not quite trusting himself with her yet, afraid he had done something wrong. Seeing his reaction to her ending their kiss, she gave him a beautiful sincere smile and cupped his face, her other hand coming to rest in his mussed up hair, sifting through the golden strands lovingly.

"I want to touch you," she whispered sweetly against his lips and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips.

"You are touching me," he grinned slyly, clearly relieved there was nothing he had done wrong, and went back to his playful, cocky self. Just a little.

"That's not what I meant, husband dear."

Smirking, she indicated she wanted him to move away from her. Anakin flopped on his back and looked at her curiously, naively, as she rose and crawled over on all fours, her long dark curls falling around their faces like a halo. She straddled his stomach and he could feel her hot wetness on his own skin, and it made his cock twitch with desire as it lay heavy on his belly. He watched with half-lidded eyes, as she threw her obscuring hair over one pale shoulder and proceeded to grace him with short sweet kisses, starting at his lips and finishing at his flushed cheeks.

Cold metallic hand trailed up her soft thigh, content with her having her wicked way with him, he didn't mind at all. He enjoyed her inquisitive exploration, fleeting touches and gentle kisses. Proceeding downwards in her discoveries, Padmé gently sucked on his pert nipple, as he had done to her, curious whether it would elicit similar reactions she experienced. She earned a gasp from him for her efforts and it definitely encouraged her to continue her way downwards.

Her journey down was a teasing one. Very much so.

Anakin could feel his breath quickening and goose-bumps covering his skin as it tingled delightfully. Padmé continued pressing worshipful kisses here and there, even dared to use her hot wet tongue on his upper abdominals as they tensed as a reaction to her prompts. His cock ached, twitching as it longed for some friction, any kind he could get. He didn't particularly enjoy being ruled by his baser instincts but it could not be helped at the moment. And the way she was rubbing her soft, sweet breasts along him, deliberately or not, was making his hips jerk, desperate for a release.

"You're so handsome," Padmé proclaimed dreamily as she nuzzled her face into his chest. The action was oddly sweet in contrast to the wicked things she had been doing prior to her sudden exclamation. It made him smile softly.

With another kiss to his pectorals, she continued her worship. "So strong and smooth…and mine. You're mine, Ani. I love you."

And he was hers. Always only hers. He belonged to no one but her. His body, heart and soul so utterly, willingly given to her. He cherished the feeling of her being the mistress of his heart. Truly, she was the only master he could ever feel pride in. For her love was not binding, it was liberating, unconditional. Deep and true. It made him feel at home, safe, belonging somewhere. Having a place to return to. Her embrace was a home to him, her presence like a balm for his young and tried soul. Their love would be hidden in the shadows, that he knew. But it was also like a candle, capable of igniting the stars. It made his throat constrict. His eyes suddenly stung and he willed the tears away. He would not spoil this precious time with sadness.

 _Just love her and do not dwell on the future. The future is always in motion._

Suddenly, hands gently cupped her face, turning it to face him. Padmé was surprised by his severe expression, she could see his eyes glistening. "What's wrong?" She drew herself up to perch over him, hands smoothing out his brow, soothing and warm.

"Nothing, I just…just thinking how lucky I am to be here. With _you_."

He guessed the tears would come later anyway, but now was not time for them. Needing distraction from his brooding he slowly sat up with her cradled in his arms and kissed her. Softly. Large thumbs tenderly stroking her infinitely soft cheeks, the sweetness of the kiss almost overwhelmed Padmé, turning her knees into jelly, she let herself fall into his secure embrace. Still sitting on his lap, Anakin lifted himself, kneeling on the bed with her in his arms and maneuvered them both so that she landed into the softness of the mattress once more and he took a moment to hover over her supine and utterly delicious, feminine form. Kneeling between her spread thighs he stooped down to kiss her neglected chest. The sensation of his lips was too much for Padmé she had to sigh with pleasure, closing her eyes to let her other senses indulge.

With the way he was kneeling and propping himself up over her left him vulnerable to her ministrations. While he was suckling her neck she reached down to finally grace him with her touch, cupped him in her small hand and it made his hips twitch upwards. She could feel him divert his attention from nuzzling her neck into taking a deep breath, followed by a shaky exhale and a low groan in the back of his throat. The power she had over him. She could easily reduce his powerful frame into delightful shivers with one single, well-aimed touch of her hand.

Slowly, she explored the hardness of him, as it rested on her belly and he couldn't help it but watch as she watched the agonizingly slow movement of her hand on his cock, hypnotized by the sight. Her small fist gently moved while her thumb occasionally brushed against the swollen head and judging from their few previous encounters, he wouldn't be far from his release. His hips moved in time with her hand, meeting in a well-established rhythm and Anakin struggled hard not to lose it, as the direct contact with her hand on his cock was too much for him to handle. "Padmé, I'm going to…if you don't…please," was all he could managed to blurt out.

"Shh, it's ok, just let it go, don't hold back," she encouraged him not only with her words but with her velvety touch as well.

He wasn't sure if it wouldn't be awkward to lose it like this but Padmé didn't seem to mind. In fact, she encouraged him to achieve his release like this before he even entered her, she wanted to test whether it'd affect his stamina later on and help him prevent finishing too soon. A few more jerks of her hand and he came with a loud groan, muffled by her neck. His hips trembled as he released his thick, warm seed onto her flat belly.

Completely spent, he buried his face deeper into her neck and fell on top of her, his body slick with a light sheen of sweat, and breathed heavily.

 _Maybe he's had too much and won't be able to perform anymore._

With this in her mind, Padmé cradled his head to her breast soothingly, sifting her small fingers through his short golden strands. Slightly damp with his exertion, it gave into its natural tendency to wave and curl. Her other hand brushed gently over the tensed muscles in his back.

"Ani? Can you still…?" She whispered to him lovingly.

"I think so, just…give me a moment," Anakin huffed into her shoulder, adjusting, so he was once more between her legs, working himself into an erection, having softened when she made him come for the first time mere moments ago.

"Take your time…" she whispered, encouragingly into his ear and ventured down, between their bodies to cup his full sack. It certainly helped him to get his spirits up. She never touched him there before and it was positively arousing enough to have him harden again and push into her slowly. As the head broke into her, she whimpered and it reminded him to take it slowly, so she could get accustomed to the size of him, again. Gradually, she relaxed more and the uncomfortable feeling of him stretching her beyond her limit slowly dissipated, leaving a soothing feeling of fullness and unity with her husband.

"Is this ok?"

"Uhuh, yea…just. Yeah, you feel so good inside me now," Padmé murmured into his shoulder, her hands hugging his neck to tangle in his Padawan braid. She lifted her knees just a bit higher and splayed them along his sides, so that he was practically kneeling above her. He dared to move and clasped her slender thighs. The first thrust of his hips caused them both to moan. The second too. Padmé hid her face into his broad shoulder so she could muffle her cries, for it was too much on her sensitive nerves. The depth this position allowed, the feeling of his hot and hard body above her, cradling her, entering her, rubbing against her, was just too intense. Their nipples chaffed against each other's deliciously and when he bumped against something deep inside of her, it made her cry out suddenly, because she was still not completely used to having something so big and foreign there and she doubted she would ever get fully used to it. His thrusts were a bit shaky, till retaining the timid pace he first acquired, as if testing how far he could go, but it was enough. Enough to make her thighs tremble, and her core to flutter and clench around him each time he surged inside her. His thrusts were quicker and shallower and she began to feel this was the pace that made her wet, closer to her release. When he ground his pelvis against hers in short, swift strokes she knew she was going to come this time. His pelvis unintentionally teased her clit, just barely, but the barely-there contact was even more arousing than having him touch her there directly.

She encouraged him with soft words and sighs, gentle rubs and touches everywhere she could reach. Hugging him close to her, she concentrated on the feelings from below and thought only about him and what she felt for him, how he made her feel and for the first time since their wedding night, she experienced the longed for proper release. It made her core twitch and flutter around him, her gasps encouraged his strokes inside her and it only added to what she was experiencing at that very moment. Pure bliss, all of the tension released in a beautiful, fleeting full-body clench as she closed her eyes shut and gave a low groan signaling her satisfaction. And then there was peace, a sudden wave of exhaustion, her muscles vibrated pleasantly, relaxed and turned into jelly, she couldn't move and barely noticed as Anakin spent himself inside her again a few moments later.

He was squashing her. Literally. His weight bored into her and pressed her into the mattress. First she did not object but when she found it hard to breathe, she gently rubbed his arm to wake him up from his stupor. "Ani, you're heavy."

His head shot up out of sudden and he promptly rolled off of her and was apologizing in an instant. "I'm sorry, I haven't hurt you, have I?"

"Of course you haven't," she soothed his fears, stroking his flushed cheeks.

She was unsure about many things in such trying times. But the only thing she was sure of was that in all his love and affection, he could never hurt her.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a comment if you wish.**


End file.
